


Like is Such a Loose Term

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders kinda is too, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hawke is an awkward bun, I'm not sorry, Love Confession, M/M, Oneshot, puns, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hawke, just admit you like me." </p><p>He shrugged, gesturing uncertainly with both his hands, "Ehh, like is such a loose term. Of course I like you." </p><p>Anders gave him a look. "Don't make me shoot you with a fireball." </p><p>"See, now that's what makes people not like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like is Such a Loose Term

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and re-posted from FF.net.

“So you like me, huh?”

 

Hawke blushed like mad and looked away from the smug pleased face, “What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Anders smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Right~” He drawled in an unbelieving tone. “And I’m a nug’s uncle.”

 

“You are?” Hawke quipped lightly, “Oh, the things you learn about people.” He made to leave the library but the mage easily sidestepped him and got in his way. The bugger could be sly when he wanted to.

 

“I’m serious, Hawke.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Serious.”

 

Anders rolled his eyes. There was a quiver in the corner of his mouth meaning he was holding in a laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous, please.”

 

“I thought I was being Hawke.” He replied in a dramatically ignorant tone.

 

The apostate’s brow twitched. He was beginning to get irritated. “It’s a wonder how you became Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke, truly.”

 

“Oh, you know, scratch a noble’s back, clean up their dirty laundry…save them from a Qunari invasion. All of that. Um,, is this conversation over? I think I heard Merrill get lost somewhere.”

 

“Oh no. You’re not leaving until you admit that you like me.”

 

Hawke gave a shrug, gesturing his hands as if weighing scales and clicked his tongue, “Ehh, like is such a loose term. I like the color blue-“

 

“You do?”

 

“I _like_ talking with random people. I _like_ mutton. I even _like_ Fenris most of the time.”

 

Anders gave Hawke a look. “You know which ‘like’ I’m referring to Hawke; don’t make me shoot you with a fireball.”

 

Hawke returned the expression a bit more light heartedly, “See, now its things like that which would cause people to dislike you. Although, fortunate for you I actually like that feisty attitude.”

 

“Is that a confession?”

 

The other man lightly scowled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Make of it what you will.”

 

Anders stepped forward, invading his bubble and getting right up in his personal space. Their chests were almost touching and he was suddenly way _way_ too close for comfort. “So if I kiss you right now, you wouldn’t feel anything?”

 

He swallowed thickly again, feeling his hands go clammy and heart hammer in his ears. Hawke met Anders’ eyes…which was a mistake on his part. The fire from the library’s hearth cast an enchanting light on his honey eyes, making them glow like amber. There was a thick passion alight in them that was there in everything he did. Even now staring him down, such an intense stare made Hawke have to swallow thickly.

 

He noticed the light sunken in skin indicating one too many nights of no sleep, the tired gloss thinly holding back the fiery determination behind. Routine became habit for the Apostate mage, a learned insomniac is what he liked to call it (something that he was rather familiar with himself). And always having to sleep with one eye open never helped with his beauty sleep. Not that Anders quite needed it, being quite a fetching man all things considered. But the dirt, grime, indignation and exhaustion were a mask on his face, hiding the man that Anders was before and the man he could have become.

 

The laugh lines around his perfectly kissable lips were smoothed out. Not as much joy in his life these days and that saddened him greatly. Chapped lips torn up from always biting on them but he still wanted to kiss him, wanted to run a hand over the worry lines on his brow and kiss a smile back onto his face. Caress the overgrown scruff on his pale gaunt cheeks from a week of no shaving and fasting.

 

How badly he wanted to reach out and take the healer’s hands in his own and examine a life simply through the callouses and bitten down nails, feel how steady they were, strong and assured of what they were doing even if the man wasn’t.

 

He almost flinched at the word.

 

_Like_

 

Like was nothing compared to what he felt for Anders. Like couldn’t describe the squeeze in his chest that developed in the other man’s presence or why when he wasn’t drowning himself in the City’s problems he was thinking about the healer in Darktown. Like meant nothing compared to all the pain that he had already shared with Anders; all the joy, regret, fear, and uncertainty of these past four years. What was like compared to all of that?

 

Nothing. And if Anders kissed him now he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back anymore.

 

And oh Maker why did he think that? Anders was frowning now, he must have realized Hawke’s line of thought and he just screwed up everything because he’s a stupid fool who doesn’t know how to hide his feelings. He quickly looked away and took a step back yelling in his head at the blush spreading across his face to retreat or else.

 

Hawke couldn’t remember the last time his heart was beating this fast or when exactly all the air was sucked out of the room. He knew he was a fool but _great Andrastate’s arse_ did he have to screw up one of the few good things in his life so terribly?

 

“Hawke….” A thin hand came to cup his cheek, guiding his head gently to look back at Anders, the source of that soft tantalizing voice. He didn’t resist and let their lips lightly connect, his eyes closing shut and enjoying the feeling while it lasted in case he had to die now in order to remain forever happy. Maybe he was a bit biased but it felt more amazing than he ever thought it would.

 

Anders pulled away slightly, enough so that Hawke could breathe properly without getting lost in those hazel eyes or sweet lips. “I like you too.” The brunette blinked a few times to gather his bearings before looking back at Anders who had a slight blush tinging his pale cheeks pink. Those enticing honey eyes were scrunched and swept off to the side. He was embarrassed…probably regretting it or unsure.

 

He wouldn’t let him take it back. Hawke encircled Anders waist with his arms and pulled him into his own body. The apostate’s hands uncertainty rested on his biceps as if he were prepared to push away but he wasn’t stiff in the hold. Hawke leaned in slowly and gave him a feather touch of lips on lips and whispered softly, “So, like, how do you feel about the term love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a Writing Challenge session with my sister. I am not ashamed. These boys need more fluffy love scenes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
